Love is all You Need
by Aley Hock
Summary: Sam and Jess the epic love story that ended before it's time. Just a little glimpse of Sam and Jess and the little things that helped them fall in love. Plus I love me some sick Sammy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them sadly. Sam and Jess the epic love story that ended before it's time. Just a little glimpse of Sam and Jess and the little things that helped them fall in love.

To my great disappointment I don't own Sam or Jess they all belong to Eric Kripke.

Exam season was now officially upon Stanford right on schedule. Everyone was stressing about midterms and extra credit resulting in sleepless nights studying, people were freaking out. Not to mention that the entire State of California has been descended upon by a cold front, the land of eternal Sunshine is practically a barren waste lane. Eliminating the sanctity of the outdoors because who really wants to hang out in thirty degree weather.

I was sitting in my Modern Humanities class wondering where the hell my boyfriend was, Sam never missed class it was like he was gunning for perfect college attendance. The nerd. When I noticed his roommate Brady had actually dragged his ass out of bed to come to class a rare occurrence, Brady was usually still drunk or sleeping off the hangover he had woken up with, so the fact that he was here and Sam wasn't has me a little more than concerned. Especially since I noticed he kept nodding off throughout the lecture.

Once class ended I caught up with Brady, "Hey," I said slightly out of breath, Brady practically power walks everywhere.

"Jess, 'sup" he drawls a slight southern lilt to his voice.

I brushed the hair out of my face, "So you came to class…"

Brady smirked at me "That's not why you want to talk to me." He stopped and turned so that he was facing me, "Sam is sick, was up half the night throwing up. I told him I'd come take notes for him, he seemed really appreciative, but that may have been because I was going to leave him alone for a few hours."

"Did he have a fever? How often was he vomiting? Was it something he ate?"

"Easy Carmen San Diego," chuckled Brady, "How the hell should I know? I got back to the room at three this morning found in the can with his head in the toilet. I didn't cuddle him; I got him a couple bottles of Gatorade and sacked out. His spewing woke me up at seven and I high tailed it out of there. The last thing I need is to catch whatever Sam has I'm going to a _3 Doors Down _concert this weekend… with Aiden." Brady crows.

I gave Brady a small smile, he had been working on getting this girl to go out with him for months, it looked like he finally conned her in to a date. "Well that sounds nice."

"Damn straight, but listen if you wanna check on Sam I can walk you back to the room I was gonna go back and get some Pop-Tarts for breakfast anyway."

I couldn't help but smile, "Really? That'd be great Brady," I gave him a quick hug before pulling him towards their dorm at a fast paced walk.

"Damn Jess, slow your roll. It's just the stomach flu or something; I don't know why you're so geared up to clean up someone's puke."

I gave him an exasperated sigh, "I'm just worried Sam's never sick in the past two years the worst thing he's had is a migraine." And truth be told Sam got a lot of migraines, but he was a tightly wound guy I think it was sort of expected.

Brady finally admitted that he was a little worried too and we picked up our pace to the dorm. As soon as I stepped inside I knew right where Saw was. His long legs were sticking out of the small cramped bathroom, when I got to the doorway I saw his lanky body curled awkwardly over the toilet his head resting on his arms. The little of his face I could see was pale.

"Right where I left him," Brady sighed shaking his head. He shuffles around in the room behind me and then slides past me crouching next to Sam. In his hand he held a bottle of Gatorade and a clean shirt that I assumed was Sam's. Brady gently shook Sam awake before saying, "Hey buddy, how ya doing? Looks like you haven't moved since I left." Sam simply groaned and shifted from his position on the floor. "Did you drink any of the Gatorade I brought to you?"

Sam swallowed audibly before he gave a slight nod. "I tried, but it didn't stay down long."

Brady ran through his hair before looking at me. "Jess is here she wanted to check on you?" at the mention of my name Sam seemed to stiffen. He slowly lifted his head from the toilet seat and looked at us with glassy eyes. I could see the flush of fever and I imagine a bit of embarrassment on an otherwise pale face.

"Hey baby," I mumble quietly, as Brady stood to leave.

"I need to get to class," he gestures over his shoulder, before handing me the Gatorade. I take it and slid down so that I'm sitting in the door way as Brady slams the door closed. Sam's mentioned that before, Brady seemed unable to simply shut the door he had to slam it."You're not feeling so hot huh?" he shakes his head before resting it on his arms again. "When did you start throwing up?"

"Eight o'clock last night." He mumbled.

I sighed poor Sam, "Well come on let's get you to bed." I suggested holding out a hand, but he just groaned and shook his head. "Sam the floor is cold you're just going to make yourself sicker."

He swallowed, "I'm not done yet." he replied swallowing again, he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

"What can I do?" I asked him my voice raised in pitch. Sam doesn't get a chance to respond before he's retching into the toilet. I winced in sympathy it sounded like it was painful Sam gasped for breath and coughed harshly. He gaged again his back arched accentuating how skinny he was. I began rubbing his back but once the vomiting turned to dry heaves worry started to take over. He was bringing up bile that dribbled out of his mouth dense and stringy.

The heaving finally stopped and Sam whimpered. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, even though the answer was evident. He coughed again and groaned. I wet a wash cloth and handed it to him then open the bottle of Gatorade. We traded the wash cloth for the sports drink and he took a tentative sip. Swished it around in his mouth before he spat it in to the toilet, Sam took a deep breath before holding out a hand, "Can you help me up?" I nodded and stood I reached down and pulled him to his feet, he swayed once he was vertical and used the edge of the sink to steady himself.

Sam turned on the tap and rinsed off his face, I noticed the bottle of Gatorade was left on the floor beside the commode where he left it, not having actually drunk any at all. Sam began brushing his teeth as I leaned down and snatched up the drink. I let Sam finish and led him to his bed. He eased himself down on the mattress like an old man. "Maybe you should go to the Doctor or the student health center." I offered.

"Jess, don't even worry about it it's just the flu right?" I tried to sound reassuring but I could hear the concerned edge in Sam's voice. "It's only been a few hours I'm not even close to dehydrated yet. I'm gonna get some sleep while I can." He mumbles rolling over so he was lying on his side.

"I don't like this Sam." I tell him perching on the edge of his bed and running my hand through his sweaty hair.

Sam chuckled and closed his eyes, "Calm down Dr. Quinn," he patted my hand, "everything is going to be fine." He muttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep, I could only hope he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I don't really know when I fell asleep or how long I had been asleep but I do know what woke me up. Sam was throwing up again. I got up from the couch and turned off the T.V. _Saved by the Bell _theme music announcing yet another episode instantly silent and Sam's retching echoing throughout the room. I heard him whimper cranking my worry up a couple of notches. "Sam?" a groan was my response. I pop in the bathroom. "Hey what's going on?" I ask my hand resting on his forehead and I didn't like the heat coming from it. "Sam you need a doctor."

He grimaced and nodded, "I think it's my appendix. At first I thought it was just cramps but it keeps getting worse." And fear grips my heart because a bad appendix was bad news. He groaned again through clenched teeth. "The pain it's all in one spot." He gestures to the lower right of his belly.

"Sam?" I squeak. As I see a tear squeeze out of his tightly closed lids. This was very bad. "Okay… okay…well can you walk?"

Sam let out a pained chuckle, "What are you going to carry me?" I scoffed at how crass he was being about the whole situation. "Seriously, we don't really have a choice. I think I can manage." He holds out a hand for me to help him up and I grasp it, it's clammy. We do okay until he's almost all the way up and then he cries out in pain crumpling forward, his body slamming into mine with the force of a football player, taking me down with him, "Shit Sam!" I yelp as we crashed on the floor. Sam was practically crying now.

"Gah, it hurts." he whimpers. And I now there is no way he's making it by walking under his own steam.

"Shhh," I sooth and I pull my cell out of my back pocket. I frantically search through my contacts till I find Brady's number and punch send. "It's gonna be okay." I murmer as I listen to the phone ring.

"Yo" Brady answers coolly.

"Brady!" I cry in relief, "I need you to come back to your room right now something's wrong with Sam."

Brady must sense the urgency in my voice and doesn't even question me, "Yeah, yeah I'll be right there." And he hangs up all the while Sam has curled in on himself, whimpering.

"Sam? Sam just squeeze my hand" I thrust my own hand in his huge hand, "Just breath through it. Okay you just need to hold on a little longer." Sam gives me a tight nod and closes his eyes, his hands clamped over his belly. Brady came bursting in about five minutes later.

He helped me get Sam to the ER where they did end up taking out his appendix. The Doctor told us after the surgery that he was really close to having a ruptured appendix and if that had been the case the conversation would have been very different.

I was sitting by Sam's bed doing some anatomy homework when he woke up. "Hey." He growls his voice gravelly from sleep.

A smile spreads across my face as I shut my book, "Hi there sleepy head, how are ya feeling?" I ask running my hands through his hair.

He shrugs "Better than I did, but not great."

"The doctor said you were pretty dehydrated. He said we brought you in just in time… Sam you can't let this stuff go like that… you could have died."

"Jess it wasn't that bad-"

"YES IT WAS!" I cut him off harshly, "I knew something was wrong and you just blew me off and … Sam I was so scared" now I start crying which is really embarrassing.

"Jess?"

With tears streaming down my face I shake my head, "I'm sorry."

Sam sits up grimacing as his stiches pull "Jess it's okay, I'm okay I'm not going anywhere." I slid on to Sam's bed and let him rub my back until he fell asleep with me curled against him and it really did feel like everything was going to be alright.

_THE END_


End file.
